


Misterios sin Resolver: El caso del padre de Ash

by Lunalaef



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalaef/pseuds/Lunalaef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un reportaje sobre la misteriosa desaparición del padre de Ash Ketchump. Si tú lo has visto, podrías tener la clave para resolver el misterio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misterios sin Resolver: El caso del padre de Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemón es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo nomás uso sus personajes sin fines comerciales.

**Misterios sin Resolver.**

El caso de la familia Ketchump.

En el año 2000 la familia Ketchump sufrió de una terrible depresión a causa de la desaparición del miembro mayor de la familia: El Sr. Ketchump.

Todos conocemos a Ash Ketchump y sabemos que es Entrenador Pokemón.

Todos conocemos a la Sra. Ketchump y sabemos que es Ama de Casa y Mamá de Ash.

Pero…  _¿En dónde está el Sr. Ketchump?_  Hasta ahora solo sabemos que es (o era) un Entrenador Pokemón y que marchó hacía Ciudad Verde, pero…  _¡¿Qué rayos pasó con él?_  ¿Acaso un Pokemón carnívoro se lo comió en su aventura Pokemón?

 **Sra. Ketchump. Madre de Ash y esposa del desaparecido:** (Sonrisa ñoña en el rostro).

" _Mi esposo estaba muy emocionado por que al fin Ash había crecido y él podría seguir con su viaje Pokemón, pero lo único que supe de él es que estaba en Ciudad Verde"._

El Sr. Ketchump había ido a Ciudad Verde a ganarse la Medalla Tierra. Una vez en esa ciudad llamó a su esposa para avisarle de su paradero. El gozo de la Sra. Ketchump era inmenso, pero jamás imaginó que esa sería la última vez que vería a su esposo.

 **Brock. Criador Pokemón y Líder de Gimnasio:** (Con una mano en el mentón y aire reflexivo).

" _La Sra. Ketchump es muy amable, es buena ama de casa y madre. Del papá de Ash no puedo decir nada, nunca lo he visto (ni en foto). Y yo me pregunto: ¿Por qué un hombre dejaría a una mujer como ella?... Imposible, yo creo que debió haberle pasado algo"._

Al ver que su esposo ya no se comunicaba, la Sra. Ketchump decidió dar parte a las autoridades sobre la desaparición de su marido, fue su Hijo Ash quién llamó a la policía al ver a su madre inundada en llanto.

 **Jenny. Oficial de Policía en Ciudad Verde:** (Montada en su motocicleta).

" _El niño se escuchaba muy preocupado y se oía al fondo a una mujer llorando (creo que era su mamá). Nosotros hemos estado buscando, pero no lo hemos podido localizar"_

Después de una larga investigación, la policía llegó finalmente al Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, cuyo líder tiene fama de andar financiando negocios chuecos, aunque las autoridades no han podido sacar nada en claro todavía. ¿Será que el rumor de la trata Pokemón a que se dedica este oscuro personaje no es mentira y que además de eso también se suma el delito de la trata humana?

 **Giovanni. Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde:** (Fumándose un habano y con sonrisa cínica en el rostro).

" _Ese hombre no llegó aquí. No lo recuerdo. Pero en mi humilde opinión tal vez dejó a su familia con el pretexto de venir aquí y aprovechó para irse… No sé ¿De Teibol? ¿O tal vez con otra mujer a la que tiene que mantener? ¡Qué sé yo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser el sospechoso principal habiendo miles de razones por las que un hombre "honrado" desaparece?"_

Sea como sea, la policía no ha podido inculpar al Líder de Gimnasio una vez más y la investigación se encuentra atascada.

 **Ash Ketchump. Hijo del desaparecido y Entrenador Pokemón:** (Llorando).

" _Buuujujuju… Solo deseo que encuentren a mi papito… y si está vivo, por favor, que por lo menos llame a mi mamá. Ella… ella y yo lo extrañamos mucho (en especial mi mamá, creo que tiene relaciones con Mr. Mime)._

Este es el Sr. Ketchump. Tiene ojos y cabello negro, mide entre 1.90m. y 1.97m., pesa 90Kg. Y al parecer tiene un cuerpo muy atlético. (En la pantalla aparece una foto de la Familia Ketchump. En medio está el Sr. Ketchump, abrazando a su esposa e hijo. Tiene el cabello necio y alborotado en caprichosos picos a ambos lados de la cabeza, luce una sonrisa idiota, trae una camiseta roja sin mangas para que no le quiten vista a sus grandes bíceps y del cuello le cuelga una esfera… pero no una poquebola, sino una cosa rara color naranja con 4 estrellitas adentro). 

Lo último que se supo de él es que estaba en Ciudad Verde. Si usted sabe de su paradero o lo ha visto, por favor no dude en llamar al teléfono que aparece en su pantalla:

36577897\. Repito: 36577897.

 **Sra Ketchump:** (Llorando).

" _Solo espero que a mi pequeño Ash no le pase lo mismo que a su padre porque *snif * *sob* Yo… yo me… ¡Me muero!"_

 **Ash Ketchump:**  (Manos Juntas suplicando).

" _Papá, si me estás escuchando solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y te extraño, si regresas te juro que no volveré a robarme el cambio de tus chelas, tus chescos y tus botanas… pero por favor ¡VUELVE!_

Si alguien ha visto o tiene información sobre esta persona compártala con nosotros. La familia Ketchump y amigos les estarán muy agradecidos. Yo soy Fabiola Brambila, por ahora es todo, pero nos veremos en la próxima edición de  **Misterios sin Resolver.** (Si es que hay otra).

* * *

 

Insertar música de misterio de su preferencia a manera de final.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si logré que se entendiera quién era el padre de Ash, la neta me costó mi trabajo porque, para empezar, este Fic en realidad era un reportaje que escribí para una "revista" que hacía junto con mis amigas hace muuucho tiempo y ahí tenía la ventaja de que podía incluir dibujitos. Pero si logré que me entendieran me doy por bien servida, gracias.


End file.
